<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Te soñé una noche by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820557">Te soñé una noche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle'>Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Lost, Desert Island Fic, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Reunited and It Feels So Good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de la isla, sólo había vacío. Lo único que recordaba era un monstruo de metal estruendoso, el agua y luego la isla.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Te soñé una noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820527">You came to me in my dreams</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle">Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SteveTony prompt: hallucinations</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antes de la isla, sólo había vacío. Lo único que recordaba era un monstruo de metal estruendoso, el agua y luego la isla.</p><p>La isla era tan simple que no necesitaba sus recuerdos para sobrevivir. Sobrevivir. Eso era lo único que hacía.</p><p>Cazar. Buscar refugio. Esconderse de los monstruos que acechaban en la noche. Fuego cuando se podía. Dormir. Despertar. Lavarse. Comer. Cazar. Refugio. Fuego. Refugio. Comida. Soñar con dos ojos azules que noeran los suyos.</p><p>—</p><p>Muchos días después de llegar la isla, tantos que había perdido la cuenta, el hombre apareció por primera vez. No tuvo miedo, pero su pecho se llenó de calidez. Trató de tomarle la mano pero no había nada allí.</p><p>El hombre era un sueño y fue entonces que Steve reconoció los ojos azules que tanto había soñado.</p><p>Un susurro dijo <em>Steve,</em> y él supo que era su nombre.</p><p>—</p><p>El hombre aparecía a veces justo antes de que Steve se durmiera. Reía y hablaba sobre cosas que Steve no entendía pero que sabía reales. Hombres de hierro y serpeintes. Fuego del peligroso. Sangre.</p><p>Monstruos.</p><p>—</p><p><em>Tony</em> dijo Steve una noche y el hombre sonrió.</p><p>—</p><p>Con las lluvias llegó el recuerdo de un disco que Steve sabía suyo. Recorrió la isla y buscó debajo de cada roca y encima de cada árbol, hasta dar con el escudo.</p><p>Su cuerpo recordaba cómo usarlo y los monstruos aprendieron a temerle.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>Con el escudo llegaron los recuerdos. Primero la guerra y HYDRA. Luego su madre y Nueva York.</p><p>Y entonces… entonces recordó cada uno de los días que había pasado con Tony: cada beso, cada abrazo, hasta la última aventura. La que le había quitado todo.</p><p>Con los recuerdos llegó la soledad. Tony ya no lo visitó por las noches y Steve ya no tenía ni siquiera el consuelo de la locura.</p><p>—</p><p>Las lluvias ya se habían ido cuando Tony apareció por última vez, diferente esta vez. Más viejo, pero menos borroso.</p><p><em>Steve</em> dijo y entonces sus brazos envolvieron a Steve. La sorpresa hizo que dejara caer el escudo y se dio cuenta que no era un sueño.</p><p>Tony estaba allí. Real. Sólido. Cálido. ¿Llorando? Steve le devolvió el abrazo y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando también.</p><p>— Pensé que… pensé que jamás me encontrarías.</p><p>— Siempre voy a encontrarte, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome.</p><p>— ¿Cuánto tiempo?</p><p>— Diecisiete meses y quince días. — dijo Tony, acariciando a Steve. — Lo siento. Debería haberte encontrado antes.</p><p>Steve sacudió la cabeza. Era difícil encontrar las palabras, así que simplemente ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Tony.</p><p>— … entiendo. Jamás voy a volver a dejarte ir.</p><p>Y Steve supo que era la verdad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>